welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Floella Sinistra
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Floella Sinistra is a Pure-Blood witch of Native Hawaiian and Black Briton descent. She is the daughter of Nohea "Venus" Mahelona and Rigel Sinistra. Life Before Hogwarts Leia was born on the smallest of eight volcanic islands in the Hawaiian Archipelago. She lived on the Kahoolawe Island Reserve with her family until she was ten years old. When her father moved the family to the mainland, they relocated to the borough Manhattan, to New York. Leia was an island girl with every fiber of her being. Sure New York is a state with a fair share of water. New York water, and Hawaii water are completely different. Like day is different from night. Leia was not happy in New York, nothing depressed her more than the cold snow. Though she will admit to having fun during snowball fights with her dad, and making snow families with her mom, it still did not compare to running around on the beach anytime of year. Chasing fish is the clearest water she has ever seen is probably her happiest memory. Her dad made things better for her by taking her on the first of many trips to the Empire State Building Observatory. Leia never felt as small as she did standing on top of that building. She will never forget looking out to see the spectacular view, it was farther than her eye could see. It made Hawaii seem so much farther away, but someone how it did not seem to matter as much. Not when she was so many stories high. While her dad trips did spark an interest in Astronomy she was denying, they also got her interested in Architectural works. She is obsessed with skyscrapers, and bridges. She was not well informed of magic before she learned she was a witch. When her parents where growing up they already knew what magic was, they looked forward to being older because of all the spells they watched their own parents using. Rigel and Venus raised Leia, and her brothers differently. They used magic, of course, magic however was never a topic of conversation. It was that way until Leia's first signs of magic, which was followed short thereafter by her brothers. She was still new to New York when it happened to her. Her brother's were excited about the big move, and the only seemed to infuriate her more. Her mother simply asked her to help move some things. Leia has dissociated herself from the event all the way over the new house. After packing up her entire life into boxes she felt kind of numb. She made the mistake of leaving her blue baby kitty stuffed animal in a locked in a box with the rest of the boxed from her room going to the house. She wanted to go through them all to find, her dad said there was no time for that. She started to freak out, her mom handed her a pink monkey, this appeased her temporarily, until one of her brother's fell asleep holding it. Knowing that they were in route she was not allowed to take it back from him. He was going to wake up the minute she snatched it from her, her mom was going make her give it back to him, it was always the same. She started to, once again, freak out. She noticed something purple at her feet, the arms of her octopus plushie Hercules. She thought he was put away, and now he magically made his way into her arms. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality She is a bit odd, strange in fact, but she prefers to be called eccentric. It sounds like more of a compliments than a thinly veiled insult. She has always been a loner, even before her younger brother's were born. She is not one for socializing, she does not like talking to other people because she is always under they impression they think she is weird. She has heard it some many times before that is has become hard for her not to believe it. When she was a little girl playing on the beach, she used to be picked on because she brought her plushie octopus Hercules everywhere. She did not care what people thought about her, or about Hercules. She did not need them, she was just fine in her own fantasy world where no one would bother her. She could build until her arms were tired, or she could talk to Hercules who never tried to make her feel bad about herself like other people did. Appearance Keshia Knight Pulliam She had beautiful, rich brown skin. She looks like the spitting image of her father. She has a pointed nose, and an oval shaped face. She also has thick, black hair, a trait inherited from both of her parents, much like her big, almond shaped, brown eyes. She has an infectious smile, and almost always shows a few teeth when she shares it. She is quite petite, and it worries her family that she might be underweight, or malnourished despite the fact that she never skips a meal. She was believed to be a boy all during her mother's pregnancy possibly the reason she likes to be called Loell. She likes to wear casual clothes, although she does like skirts and dresses as well. She has a strong connection to the color blue, it reminds her other ocean. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character